


My Little Amnesia: Bros Are Magic

by LeelaSmall



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, YouTube Gamers
Genre: FRENCH SWEARING, Gen, Ponified characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: PewDiePie wakes up in Brennenburg Castle for no apparent reason, but that's not the weirdest part! He and all his Amnesia bros have been turned into… ponies? Now it's up to them to find the culprit and the cure before time runs out. [Original publish date: July 7, 2015]





	1. I'm a WHAT?

He slowly awoke, letting out a small groan as he opened his eyes and tried to adjust them to the light in the room. It was dim, creating a depressing and somewhat frightening environment around him. He could see the torches attached to the walls and the cobblestone corridor that seemed to go on forever. Oh, how he hated corridors…

He knew perfectly well where he was. It was a place where he, Felix Kjellberg, or PewDiePie, as he was known to his fans, had spent many hours before. It was a place where some of his best friends lived, yet it was a pit of nightmares and despair; Brennenburg Castle, also known as the world of Amnesia.

The first feeling that reached him was pain, searing pain that started on his temples and descended to the back of his neck. It felt like someone was sticking millions of needles into his brain with every move he took, no matter how small. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed himself off the ground, wondering how he had ended up there in the first place. He remembered falling asleep in his bed next to his girlfriend, and now he was inside a videogame? It just didn't make sense.

He tried to look around to see if there was any sign of life, when another migraine hit him, this time stronger than before. Cringing and gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes again and took his hoof to his right temple, hoping that if he massaged it, it would –

Wait, _'__hoof'_?!

His eyes shot opened and his fears were confirmed: he had hooves! Two hard, round, and for some reason pale-blue, hooves! But that wasn't all; his arms were pale-blue as well! And so was the rest of his body, now that he was checking. He also noticed a bushy dirty-blonde tail at the end of his behind, and his YouTube logo on each side of his butt. Or was it 'flank', now?

He started to hyperventilate and look around frantically, not exactly sure of what he was searching. Much to his pleasure he spotted a mirror on the wall not too far away, and scurried towards it, tripping on his own feet - er, hooves - in the process and falling flat on his stomach. He cursed to himself as he realized that walking on his hind legs wouldn't do him any good now. Weakly raising himself on all fours, he wobbled towards the mirror, and what he saw freaked him out more than was expected.

His hair seemed to look exactly as it did before, color and all, and so did his blue eyes. The problem was his face. It wasn't exactly a face anymore; it was a muzzle. His ears had also changed, being now longer and pointing up, but what caught his attention the most was the fact that he now had a horn growing out of his forehead. He took a hoof to the pointy protuberance, feeling how it rigid it was. He also felt the rest of his features, feeling more and more disturbed by the minute.

"What… the… HELL?!" he shouted, starting to feel like he was losing his mind.

"Keep it down. Do you want to wake up the entire castle?"

He jumped and quickly turned around, looking everywhere as he tried to spot the origin of the voice he had just heard.

"W-who's there?" he whispered as he trembled in fear, both from his current situation and worried that that voice might be from some evil creature. Although it did sound a bit familiar.

"Relax, Pewdie. It's just me."

The sounds of hooves hitting the stone floor could be heard coming closer as whoever was there neared the frightened Swede. As soon as the character stepped into the light, Pewdie almost had to shield his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. In front of him stood another pony, but this one was completely golden. Fur, eyes, mane, tail, all golden. He also had a horn sticking out of his forehead and was wearing a tunic, also golden, that covered the top half of his body, including his head. A sword was tucked away on his belt, and on his flank was the image of a small golden statue.

As soon as his eyes readjusted they widened, and for the first time since he had woken up, Pewdie smiled. A little too much, to be honest.

"STEPHANO!" he cried out and ran towards his friend, noticing that he had better control of his legs now. "Man, am I glad to see you! What the hell happened to us?"

"I'm not sure myself. This is highly unusual." the golden unicorn replied as he brought one of his own hooves close to his face to inspect it. "And it's not just us. The others are like this as well."

"Even the Bro?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him today. And quite frankly, I don't want to."

"Can you imagine the Bro as a pony?" Pewdie chuckled as he imagined the vile creature in that new form. "That would be priceless!"

"Focus, Pewdie! We need to find out how we got like this, remember?" Stephano scolded the gamer, nudging him.

"Right, right." Pewdie shook his head and looked around for anything that could help. "I don't know about you, but I think there must be a clue somewhere around here." he took a few steps down the hallway as he kept investigating. "I mean, a person doesn't just turn into a pony like thaAAAAAAAAAHH!"

He hobbled on something smooth and round until he lost his balance and fell onto the hard ground muzzle-first. As he rubbed his sore jaw and groaned in agony, Stephano walked towards the object that had tripped his friend, which he could now see was a small glass bottle. He turned it over to read the label, and his brow furrowed.

"Just as I suspected. A potion that turns people into ponies." he stated with a frustrated sigh. "This is my brother's doing, no doubt about it."

"Gonzales? Are you sure?" asked Pewdie, who had gotten back up but was still rubbing his chin. Stephano turned the bottle around once more to show him the inside of the label, where it was written 'Property of Gonzales the Statue'. "Oh."

"It also says that the effects become permanent after twelve hours, so we better find him soon if we want the cure."

Pewdie nodded and started heading down the hallway, trying his best to make out his surroundings in the darkness. Normally he would've taken a torch or a lamp with him, but due to his lack of fingers there was no way to hold either.

"Here, you might need this."

His vision suddenly became clearer as Stephano brought a lamp close to his face. Pewdie looked back to see how he could possibly be holding the object, but all he saw was his horn emanating some sort of dark-gold aura which seemed to be engulfing the light source.

"How… how are you doing that?" he asked in awe as he stared at the lamp.

"Well, I…" Stephano stopped in his tracks, a confused look on his face. "I actually have no idea. I just imagined myself lifting up the lamp and suddenly it was floating in the air."

Pewdie was intrigued about his ability, and wondered if he could do it too, since he also had a horn. He focused hard on the lamp and imagined lifting it up as much as best he could, and suddenly he saw a blue light shine around it and the lamp floating in front of him.

"Awesome!" he celebrated, waving the object around for no particular reason.

"Yes, I know. Now can we just keep going, please?" Stephano walked past the childish gamer, annoyed about his shenanigans. Pewdie followed, shining his light between the two.


	2. When Pigs Fly

Pewdie and Stephano had been walking for what seemed to be hours now. They weren't sure if they were walking in circles, but exhaustion was starting to get to them and there was no sign of Gonzales. The golden unicorn was starting to lose his patience.

"I swear, if I lay my hands, I mean, hooves, on Gonzales, he'll regret the day he was born." he snarled, stomping the floor beneath him.

"H-hm." Pewdie simply replied.

"I'll make him swallow his potion collection and feed him to the Bro."

"H-hm."

"And if you don't stop staring at my ass, I'll buck you into next Tuesday."

Pewdie was so distracted with Stephano's rear that we didn't notice him coming to a halt right in front of him, making the Swede hit his head onto his friend's backside with full force. Finally looking up, he saw he was now glaring angrily at him.

"I couldn't help it. It's such a nice ass." the gamer chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It is, isn't it?"

They both turned around as they heard that voice. There didn't seem to be anyone in sight, which worried them a little.

"What was that?" Pewdie asked as he looked around, fear starting to take over him again.

"I don't know…" Stephano whispered with a brow raised. "But it almost sounded like – "

Before he could finish his sentence he was tackled by something heavy, falling on his back with a thud. Whatever had attacked him was still on him; he could feel its weight on his body. When he opened his eyes he was welcomed by a rather disturbing sight: a pink pony with a messy magenta mane and brown eyes with a gash over his right one was staring at him, his eyes half-lidded and a sly grin across his muzzle.

"'Sup, sexy?" the unknown pony whispered seductively, disgusting Stephano to no end.

"Get off me, Piggeh!" he growled, pushing him off of him as hard as he could and hoping he would hit his head against the wall. He was surprised to not hear so much as a bang, but when he sat up he realized why: Piggeh was flying with the help of a pair of wings that had sprouted on his back.

"Piggeh, you're flying!" exclaimed Pewdie in amazement.

"I guess pigs can fly, after all." Stephano mumbled as the former swine showed off his flying skills.

"Yeah! Check this out!" he did a couple of flips in the air before landing on the floor. "I've never been so pumped!"

Stephano huffed; Piggeh hadn't changed a bit. And it seemed most of his features had remained unaltered. His fur still had some bald patches on it, and he still had a large open wound on his side, along with some scars here and there. The only thing that seemed new about him, besides his wings, were a small bushy tail on the end of his rear, which ironically was still twisted like his old one, and a small picture of a pig printed on his flank. He didn't seem disturbed about his new form at all.

"Man, I don't know what the hell happened to us, but I love it!" Piggeh twirled around to look at himself before starting to flap his wings again.

"You seem to be taking this a little too well, don't you think?" Stephano commented as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Bro, what's not to like? Not only can I fly, but you know what they say! Horses have huge – "

"Alright, alright, we get it!" the golden unicorn shushed the perverted Pegasus before he could degrade himself any further. "Let's just keep going." He pushed past Piggeh and resume his trotting down the hallway, joined closely by Pewdie. "Come on, Pewdie. We need to hurry if we want to find Gonzales in time."

"Oh, you guys are looking for Gonzales? I just saw him a few minutes ago."

The two adventurers suddenly stopped in their tracks, slowly turning around and gazing widely at Piggeh, who for some reason was attempting to perform his famous Piggeh Slide against the wall whilst still in the air.

"You… did?" Stephano inquired the swine, who nodded as he landed back on the floor with much ease.

"Yeah, I just walked by him on my way here. I think he was heading towards the library."

"Well, why didn't you say so IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" the golden unicorn yelled, his patience wearing thin.

"Calm down, Stephano." Pewdie placed a hoof on his huffing friend's shoulder. "Let's just go."

"Yes…" he took a few deep breaths before turning back around. "Let's."

The two unicorns continued down the dark hallway, leaving the pink Pegasus alone. Piggeh decided to work on his flying skills a little more, doing a couple of flips and turns in the air. He glided down the opposite end of the hallway with his back turned to the floor, just a few inches above the ground, when he felt his head hit something hard and fury. He fell on his back and when he looked up he saw another pony above him. This one was light brown with a slicked-back black mane and was wearing sunglasses. He grinned menacingly down at the unsuspecting Pegasus, who gulped and smiled just as brightly, trying to hide his fears.

"'S-sup, bro?" Piggeh greeted him, his forehead sweating more than he wanted.


	3. It is ON!

"Here we are. The library."

Stephano focused his thoughts on opening the old wooden door in front of him, and Pewdie watched in amazement as his friend's horn emanated a light that shone on the door and pushed it forward. They could hear whispers coming from inside, and as the door finally opened completely, with some effort from Stephano's part, they saw who they came from. In front of them stood a light brown unicorn with a dark-brown mane and tail, a white dress shirt, a green vest and a beret of the same color on his head, green eyes, glasses and a chair on printed on his flank, and next to him was a grey mare with a long black mane, dark grey eyes, a small pink bow over her right ear and what seemed to be a picture of a rock on her flank.

"Mr. Chair!" Pewdie cheered with a smile, smile which died when he noticed the female on the other side. "And… Jennifer?"

"Hi, Pewdie!" Jennifer batted her eyelashes at the Swede. "It's nice to see you!"

"Indeed." Mr. Chair took a few steps forward. "We were just trying to analyze how this happened to us." He brought his hoof close to his face, examining it closely. "Maybe you can shed some light on it."

"It was Gonzales." Stephano replied, levitating the vile they had found earlier towards the transformed chair. "We found this after we came to our senses and realized we had been turned into… this."

"Interesting…" Mr. Chair adjusted his glasses atop his muzzle as he read the label on the vile. "Twelve hours, uh? I don't exactly recall when this transformation occurred, so we need to find your brother as soon as possible. Although I know persuading him isn't going to be an easy task."

"Have either of you seen him today?"

"No, I've been in here all day trying to find an answer to this bizarre alteration in one of these books." He turned to the mare on his right. "Jennifer?"

"Well, I haven't seen Gonzales, but I did see a lot of Barrels, also in pony form, wander the hallways when I was making my way here." She pointed out.

"That might mean something." Stephano started pacing around the room as he spoke. "The Barrels never come out unless Gonzales gives them the order to. They must be looking for something. Or someone!"

They were all pondering about what their golden companion had said when they somewhat weak knocks coming from the door. They all just stared at it, afraid of what might be behind the old wooden structure. After a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, the knocking returned, and this time Mr. Chair decided to take a few steps towards the door. His heart was beating heavily as he raised a hoof in the direction of the doorknob.

"Be careful." Stephano whispered, not wanting to be heard from the other side. "You don't know what could be out there."

Lucky for them, the door had a tiny hole just big enough to peek through, and when Mr. Chair did, he let out a worryingly loud gasp. Quickly he fumbled with the doorknob, somehow managing to open with his new hooves, and when he opened the door all they saw was a pink body topple over and fall onto the ground, covered in deep gashes and bleeding profusely.

"PIGGEH!" Mr. Chair yelled as he lifted the Pegasus' head and tapped hardly on his cheek to try and wake him up. "Piggeh, stay with me!"

"Mmmrmm…" he mumbled, momentarily returning to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, giving everyone a brave, albeit weak, smile. "Oh hi, guys…"

"Jennifer, get my first aid kit, quickly!" the brown unicorn instructed the transformed rock, who dashed to the back of the room not a second later. "Who did this to you?"

"A Ba… a Barrel. One of them heard me ta… talking to you two earlier…" he looked over at Pewdie and Stephano, who were worriedly listening to him. "… and demanded I… told him where you went. But I refused, and…" he gulped, looking down at his new wounds.

"You did the right thing, Piggeh." Stephano stepped forward and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Any of us would've done the same thing, including me."

"But why?" Pewdie inquired, awestruck by such a display of violence. "I know the Barrels are evil, but they've never been this violent before!"

"They're after you, Pewdie!" Piggeh replied, trying to raise himself. "I heard the Barrel saying… Gonzales wants you…" He flopped back down on his stomach, letting out a small cry. "…dead."

"You need to take it easy." Mr. Chair aided his friend onto a sofa in the corner just as Jennifer returned with the first aid kit. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up."

"Thanks, Mr. Chair." Piggeh smiled. "You were always my favorite."

"Erm, thanks…" Mr. Chair forced a grin, not sure how to reply to that.

"I knew my brother was up to no good." Stephano grumbled, stomping the ground with his hind hoof. "I've had enough! No one injures one of our own and gets away with it!"

"So, what are you planning to do?" asked Pewdie.

"We're going to battle. If he wants to kill you, he's going to have to kill us first!"

"But how? Piggeh's messed up, Mr. Chair and Jennifer have to stay and take care of him… How are we going to face Gonzales and an army of Barrels on our own?"

"Don't worry, I have a backup plan." Stephano headed towards the door and opened it. "I know someone who can get us help." He turned back and smirked. "Outside help."


	4. A Tiny Bit of Help

"What do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?!"

The Barrel had to duck; a bottle of Laudanum flew straight over his head and smashed against the wall, its content spilling everywhere. He turned back to face the fuming silver unicorn, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his nostrils wide open.

"I'm sorry sir, but the pig didn't say a word." He explained, reluctantly taking a step back. "Still, I made sure he got what was coming to him."

"I DON'T CARE!" Gonzales threw another bottle, this time filled with Sanity Potion, which the barrel also ducked. "I didn't waste one of my best and most expensive potions to just turn people into ponies and end it there! I did this to make him vulnerable, so I can KILL HIM! I WANT PEWDIEPIE DEAD!"

"I understand that, sir, but we still have no idea where he is."

"Oh, I know exactly where he is. He's with my good-for-nothing brother, as usual. They're probably looking for me right now, so they can beg for a cure."

"Well, if they are looking for you, why not let them find you? That would make things a lot easier." Suggested the Barrel, only to have another bottle of Sanity Potion hit him right across the muzzle, sending his sunglasses flying.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB!" Gonzales barked, stepping closer to the brown pony and pulling him up by his mane to look him right in the eye. "I want YOU to find HIM so HE doesn't know where I am! If HE knew where I was, then HE would be the one in control! And we wouldn't want that, would we?" the Barrel shook his head. "Good." Gonzales released his mane and shoved him towards the door. "Now go! And don't come back without him! I'll be in the Main Hall if you need me."

The Barrel scurried out the door without looking back. Gonzales trotted up to the mirror he had hung up on the wall, where he inspected his face and his garments. A few seconds later a loud growl and some banging came from the locked door behind him, to which he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I was wondering if you were still alive." He took a few steps towards the wooden structure. "I have to say, capturing you was no easy task, but I'm glad we were able to. You might come in handy as a secret weapon." The creature in the behind the door growled louder and now scrapping sounds could be heard. "Oh stop it, already! You know you can't get out! I had this thing made to be indestructible." He knocked on it a few times to prove his point. "The only way you could get out would be if someone unlocked the door, but I'm the only one who has the key."

He dug into his pocket and retrieved a small brass key, afterwards placing inside a small wooden chest that was on the floor. He figured it was best to leave it there for safe keeping instead of taking it with him, or else he could somehow lose it. He headed to the Prison's exit, stopping to look back at the door for a few moments, the creature still making a ruckus.

"I sure am glad you were immune to my potion. You're already ugly enough as you are."

He exited the room and trotted down the hall, not paying the minimal attention to his surroundings. If he had, he would've noticed the small brown colt that was hiding in the shadows and that had been listening to his every word. His mane was a shade lighter than his fur and he had big shiny blue eyes. On his flank was a picture of a box, giving away what his former self was.

Once he saw the coast was clear, he ran into the room and looked up at the locked door. The creature was now silent and he couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

"Don't worry." He whispered, his squeaky voice echoing through the room. "I'll get you out of there."

"Tim?"

The colt almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone call his name. He quickly turned around and was relieved to see it was just Stephano and another unicorn.

"Oh hi, Stephano." He greeted his friend, taking a few breaths to calm himself. "You scared me."

"Sorry, but we need your help." They entered the room. Pewdie wondered who that tiny pony was, but was more concerned about how scary the Prison looked. "Gonzales is up to no good and we need reinforcements to deal with him."

"I know everything. He was here not long ago and I heard all about his plans. He's got Barrels all around the castle trying to find you guys!"

"He was here?!" Stephano exclaimed a little too loudly "Where did he go?"

"He said he was going to the Main Hall."

"Figures. That's where he usually hangs out. Must make him feel like he owns the place, or something. Anyway, that's why we need you to go get your human friend."

"Will do! I'm sure he's still awake, he doesn't really get much sleep. He should, though." He walked up to Pewdie with a smile and shook his hoof. "It's nice to finally meet you, PewDiePie!"

"Uh, have we met?" Pewdie asked, a bit embarrassed by his own question.

"I've seen you around, but you've never really talked to me."

"Pewdie, this is Tiny Box Tim." Stephano gestured towards the colt. "He's a friend of one of your friends in the real world."

"Oh, THAT Tim!" said the Swede. "I've heard about you before! Although I've always pictured you a bit… tinier."

"Well, I AM a pony, now." Tim chuckled.

"Thank you for your help, Tim. We should get going to the Main Hall." Stephano turned around to leave, but turned back to the colt. "Please make sure he comes."

"Don't worry, he will." Tim saluted them with his hoof as the two unicorns exited the room. Turning back to gaze at the locked door with a worried expression, an idea happened to cross his mind. One that just might work.


	5. Enter the Cavalry

Gonzales paced back and forth impatiently across the top of the staircase, the highest point of the Main Hall. He could feel his fur start to bristle, a clear sign that his nerves were starting to get to him. Two Barrels were behind him, one on each side of the staircase, posing as his personal bodyguards. The silver Pegasus was breathing heavily through his nose. It was only a matter of seconds until he exploded.

"Dammit… dammit…" he whispered furiously, his pace quickening. He abruptly stopped when his hoof hit the edge of a floor stone that just happened to be sticking out, wailing at the top of his lungs in both pain and anger. "DAMMIT!"

"Huh, sir?" the Barrel on his left carefully called out, only to have his boss glare daggers at him.

"WHAT?!"

A moment of silence fell upon them, after which the Barrel cleared his throat as he nervously adjusted his sunglasses atop his muzzle.

"Hrm, I-I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to get some ice for your hoof."

Gonzales' expression seemed to soften, although he still looked mad. He looked down at his throbbing hoof, the pain now starting to slowly wither. He huffed and turned his back to his servant.

"No, I'll be fine." He replied, his voice now sounding a bit hoarse, probably due to all the yelling he had been doing. "I need you both here in case of an ambush."

"But you have the entire castle under surveillance. How could anyone ambush you?"

"One can never be too careful." Gonzales turned to the Barrel and slowly approached him until he was just mere inches away from him, glaring intimidatingly at the brown stallion. "I cannot afford any slip ups. If Pewdie and my brother are able to elude your men and get to me before I get to them, then we will all be in serious trouble. And if your men don't do their job, I will feed you all to the Bro! Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir!" the Barrel quickly saluted his superior in fear.

"Good." He retook his spot in front of the two ponies, examining the floor below as a mischievous grin appeared on his muzzle. "I will have PewDiePie's head, if it's the last thing I do."

Gonzales had made sure every entrance had a Barrel guarding it, not wanting to take any chances. The Barrel that was guarding the main entrance had been observing his boss' rage fit, his back turned to the door, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, all he saw was a pair of hooves rapidly moving towards his face, and then everything went dark.

"What was that?" Gonzales asked when he heard a thud and a groan.

He and the two Barrels with him turned to the main entrance to see one of their crew members being tossed onto the floor at the foot of the stairs. Gonzales' bodyguards seemed frightened, whilst the silver unicorn remained unfazed. From the shadows where the Barrel had been knocked out emerged two unicorns, one golden and the other pale-blue.

"Ah, so you finally found me." Gonzales smirked, eyeing his two foes from above. "I was starting to wonder what was taking so long."

"But I thought you didn't want them to find you." Stated the Barrel on the right, earning a slap across the face from his superior.

"Shut up! They don't need to know that!" Gonzales retorted through gritted teeth.

"It's over, Gonzales!" Stephano declared as he took a few steps forward. "Give us the cure!"

"Oh, you mean this?" He fished out a small glass bottle from the pocket of his tunic. "No, I think I'll hold onto it for a bit longer."

"You rotten BASTARD!" Stephano charged forward, running towards the stairs.

"Now, now..." Gonzales held the bottle over his head, which wobbled dangerously on his hoof, making his brother freeze. "That attitude won't get you anywhere. Especially when you only have..." He pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. "...thirty minutes left until you become ponies forever."

"I should've killed you when I had the chance." Stephano growled in pure rage, but remained in his spot.

"I know. I consider that to be your first mistake." The silver unicorn chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Pewdie as he carefully stepped closer to the stairs. "What did we ever do to you? What did _I_ ever do to you?"

The room was silent as Gonzales gazed down disdainfully at the Swede. Pewdie gulped down the lump on his throat as a mischievous grin spread across his nemesis' muzzle.

"You really don't know, do you?" Gonzales asked with a snicker as he returned the bottle to his pocket. "The day you first ventured through these empty halls, when you embarked in your first adventure inside Brennenburg Castle... the day you met my brother." He pointed downwards at Stephano, who just kept glaring angrily at him. "You weren't supposed to meet him. No… you were supposed to meet ME!"

"Wha... what do you mean?" Pewdie inquired confusedly.

"You see, Pewdie, I knew you were coming. I was able to foretell your arrival to our humble abode the day before, so I planned to welcome you here, and, more importantly, bring you to the dark side. The Barrels and I had great plans for you. As the only human here, we would finally be able to rule over everyone and everything else in this place. We were going to make you our KING! But before we could, my insolent sibling went ahead and took you from us. And worse of all, he made you GOOD. So I had no choice but to try to kill you in any way possible. If we can't have you... no one can."

Another moment of silence passed before Pewdie finally spoke up.

"That's it?" He asked incredulously. "You're jealous that I chose Stephano over you and now you want to kill me?"

"What?! That's not what I said!" Gonzales exclaimed, his cheeks a bit brighter than usual.

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's what I heard." Pewdie insisted, a sly smile on his face.

"T-that's completely absurd! I... I... ENOUGH!"

Gonzales stomped on the floor with both his front hooves, which caused all the Barrels that were guarding different areas of the room to surround the two unicorns, ready for the order to strike. There were about twelve of them, not counting the two that still remained by Gonzales' side at the top of the staircase.

"No more games. I have you exactly where I want you." He chuckled evilly. "And there's no one here to help you."

"That's where you're wrong!"

Pewdie and Stephano turned around in time to see Mr. Chair, Jennifer and Piggeh enter the room, the latter looking completely restored.

"Piggeh, you're alright!" Pewdie exclaimed when he saw his friend.

"Yeah, I am!" Piggeh laughed victoriously. "After you left, Mr. Chair gave me a health-restoring potion and stitched me back up." He patted the new scar on his chest. "I feel better than ever! And ready to help you fight this douchebag!"

"How cute." Gonzales commented. "You expect to have a change against a dozen Barrels with an army of five? And one them being a female?"

"Hey!" Jennifer yelled indignantly.

"They're not the only ones!"

The five friends turned around towards the entrance, where they saw Tiny Box Tim looking up at Gonzales with a determined expression.

"You?" Gonzales laughed. "You think you can stand a chance in this fight?"

"Not me... them."

Tim stood aside to let too ponies enter the room: one was a white unicorn with a messy black mane, bespectacled brown eyes and the letter M with a pink mustache on his flank, and the other one was a green Pegasus with a dark-brown mane under a grey hat, blue eyes and the picture of a green eye with a blue iris on his flank.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, asshole!" Said the Pegasus as he spread his wings, an Irish accent apparent in his voice.

"Time to stab some ponies in the butt!" Declared the unicorn, his tone deep and rumbly.


	6. Let the Battle Begin!

"Mark? Jack?!" Pewdie exclaimed, looking from one pony to another. "Is that you?"

"In the sexy flesh, laddie!" Jack replied, flapping his wings excitedly.

"Tiny Box Tim called me and told me what was going on." Mark declared, looking down at the small colt next to him. "Although it scared the bejesus out of me to have a pony show up on my computer screen and start talking directly at me right when I was in the middle of a recording."

"I said I was sorry!" Tim retorted. "But how else was I supposed to contact you?"

"Well well... Markiplier and Jacksepticeye." Gonzales chuckled from his high spot. "Long time, no see."

"That's right, whoever you are!" Jack menacingly shook a hoof at him. "And we're here to kick yer bony arse until you surrender!"

"I'd like to see you try. ATTACK!"

All twelve Barrels charged at Pewdie and his fellow bros, and one of the most epic battles in Brennenburg Castle began.

They split up into groups: Pewdie and Stephano stuck together as they always did, Mark paired up with Mr. Chair, who showed him how to use his unicorn powers in battle, Jack stood, or flew, alongside Piggeh, as they were the only two Pegasi, and Jennifer tried her best to protect Tiny Box Tim, using nothing but her bare hooves, which she discovered were actually very effective.

As the battle went on, Jennifer got a bit carried away and chased after one of the Barrels to knock him out, leaving Tim alone and defenseless in a corner. Just as he looked around for a place to hide, another Barrel stepped up in front of him, grinning evilly down at the colt. Tim tried to focus all his energy on his horn, like he had seen the other unicorns do, but all that came out of it were a few sparks. He gulped as the Barrel laughed at him, but before the evil stallion knew it, he was shot towards the other side of the room by a golden-brown beam of pure energy. Tim blinked confusedly before Mark appeared in front of him, giving him an encouraging wink. The colt smiled at his friend and the two went back into battle.

Mr. Chair was fighting off the Barrels on his own, shooting his green beams at them. He had been doing great on his own, until suddenly his vision went blurry. One of the Barrels had stolen his glasses.

"That's a cheap trick!" He complained, waving his hooves around to feel his surroundings. "I can't see a thing!"

Not too far away from there, Piggeh and Jack were defending themselves with punches and kicks, when they saw two Barrels playing 'Keep Away' with Mr. Chair's glasses. They looked at each other and nodded, both of them taking flight in the Barrels' direction. Swiftly, each of them grabbed a Barrel, slipping their forelegs under their armpits and carrying them up, stopping when they were just a few inches from the ceiling.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" The Barrel Jack was holding screamed and squirmed wildly to free himself. "I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

"Calm down, you!" Said the other Barrel, who was in Piggeh's grasp and had Mr. Chair's glasses in his hooves. He turned his head to look back at Piggeh. "Put us down, jackass!"

"Give back Mr. Chair's glasses, then we'll talk." Piggeh replied, an assertive look on his face.

"Fine, here." He handed Piggeh the glasses, who held it by the bridge with his mouth. "Now let us go!"

"If you say so..." Jack chuckled as he and Piggeh released the Barrels, the two screaming as they fell.

The two Pegasi high-fived in midair and then dove down towards Mr. Chair, who was still trying to make out his surroundings. Piggeh placed his glasses back on top of his muzzle and Mr. Chair had to blink a few times to readjust his vision.

"Ah, much better." Mr. Chair sighed. "Thank you, Piggeh."

"My pleasure..." Piggeh whispered seductively into Mr. Chair's ear, causing a deep blush to spread across the bespectacled unicorn's cheeks.

Meanwhile, Pewdie and Stephano were fighting off another group of Barrels, the Swede with his hooves, punching and kicking Barrels away, and the transformed statue with his sword, which he wielded with his unicorn magic.

"We need to figure out a way to get to Gonzales!" Stephano declared, swinging his sword at another Barrel, slicing his foreleg. "It's our only chance to get the cure!"

"But how?" Questioned Pewdie, ducking to avoid a Barrel that had launched himself at him. "How are we going to get past at these Barrels and get all the way up there?"

Stephano observed the room around him as he continued to defend the attacks thrown at him. He glanced around until his gaze fell upon Piggeh, who was holding a Barrel in the air by his tail while Jack beat him up like a punching bag.

"PIGGEH!" Stephano shouted, grabbing the Pegasus' attention. "Carry me up there!" He pointed up towards the top of the staircase, where his brother stood tall, watching the fight from above.

"On it!" Piggeh replied, quickly dropping the Barrel and grabbing the golden unicorn, carrying him up and landing him right in front of Gonzales.

Stephano looked at his friend and nodded, which Piggeh clearly understood as his dismissal. He spread his wings and flew back down to continue fighting.

"This ends now, Gonzales." Stephano declared as he withdrew his sword, levitating it in front of his face.

"We got this, boss." One of the Barrels that were with him said as he and the other took a step forward.

"No." Gonzales extended his forelegs in front of them to stop them. "This is my fight. You two go downstairs and help the others."

The Barrels glanced at each other reluctantly before hurrying down the stairs, leaving the two unicorns alone, both of them glaring defiantly at each other.

"So it's finally come to this." Gonzales smirked as he took out his own sword. "Just you and me."

"You had this coming from the start." Stephano growled, him and his brother circling each other. "I'm going to make you pay for every bad thing you've done."

"Bring it on, brother."

Stephano charged, his and his brother's blade clanging against each other as they tried to push one another away with the weapons.

"You stopped being my brother the day you turned to the other side!" Stephano pushed forward, gazing at his brother with pure anger in his eyes.

"I simply chose the better path. You were the one that decided to side with the LOSERS!" Gonzales pushed back.

"You're a traitor! What would mother think if she saw you like this?"

"She would be proud of me! I have power over this entire castle! And what do you have? Nothing, that's what!"

Stephano pushed his brother away and took a swing at his neck, which Gonzales narrowly avoided. He swung again, their blades making contact over and over as Gonzales defended each of his brother's attacks.

"_Enculé! Je vais vous tuer, vous damner salaud!_" Stephano spat as he continued to strike at his brother.

"Wow, you must be really mad!" Gonzales laughed. "I've never heard you use such strong language before!"

Stephano lost his temper and threw his sword away, launching himself at Gonzales and knocking his weapon away before throwing punches at his muzzle. Gonzales pushed his brother off of him with his hind legs and lifted himself back up. When he wiped the corner of his mouth, he saw blood on his hoof. He looked over at Stephano, who was lying on his back and looking back at him.

"Big mistake." Gonzales growled before throwing himself at his brother, causing both of them to roll down the stairs.

Everyone else stopped their fighting to watch the two brothers battle each other as they rolled around the floor. Eventually Gonzales was able to pin Stephano against the ground, holding his hooves over his head and eyeing him angrily as they both panted heavily.

"It's over." Gonzales said between breaths. "You can't beat me. I'm better than you. Always have been, and always will be."

"No... you're... NOT!" Stephano shouted before kicking his brother with his hind legs on the stomach with full force, sending him flying against the wall, which he hit with a thud.

Gonzales fell on the floor, barely able to move from both exhaustion and the impact. Everyone stared uneasily at him while Stephano struggled to push himself up, also exhausted.

"You're not better than me." He cleared almost breathlessly before his legs gave in and he flopped back onto the floor. Pewdie and the rest of the gang all rushed towards him.

"Stephano!" Pewdie cried as he lifted his friend's head to meet his gaze. "Stephano, are you OK?"

"Yes... I'm fine." Stephano gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Pewdie."

"That was some fight!" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically. "Let's do it again!"

They all laughed at the Irish pony's statement, Stephano's smile broadening. Suddenly his smile died and his eyes widened as he look forward, his happy expression being replaced by a terrified one. Pewdie was the only one who noticed this, and was surprised to see his mood change so abruptly.

"Stephano?" Pewdie asked, grabbing the attention of all his other bros. "What's wrong?"

"Get down." Said the golden unicorn, no emotion present in his voice.

"What?" Pewdie asked confusedly.

"GET DOWN!"

Stephano was able to pull everyone down before a large silver bolt of energy flew right over their heads and exploded against the wall behind them, rubble flying around them. They all looked at the wall, which now had a massive whole in it, and looked back to see what had caused that explosion. Behind them stood Gonzales sparks flying around his horn and his eyes completely white. He was huffing in rage, looking like was ready to murder the entire planet.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" He shouted. "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!"

He pointed his horn at the group, which seemed to be charging up for another blast.

"W-wait a minute! That's impossible!" Mr. Chair spoke up. "You shouldn't be able to do that! According to my research and personal tests, no unicorn can have that much power! It's way beyond their capabilities!"

His horn's charging seemed to cease when Gonzales heard that. He started chuckling slightly, which evolved to laughter, and soon to maniacal laughter.

"You seriously think I would turn myself into a pony along with all of you and settle for being a unicorn?" He asked before he continued to laugh almost hysterically.

"What have you done to yourself?" Stephano inquired, fear apparent in his voice. Gonzales ceased his cackling and grinned evilly at them.

"THIS."

He tore away his tunic, revealing a pair of wings on his back. He spread his wings to their full extent, his grin widening.

"He's a... unicorn with wings?" Asked Mark, more confused than frightened.

"He's an Alicorn!" Exclaimed Mr. Chair. "I've read about them! They're one of the most powerful mythical creatures in existence!"

"That's right!" Said Gonzales, his horn starting to charge again. "I am an all-powerful being! I am invincible! I AM A GOD!"

"We have no chance against him!" Mr. Chair sank into the floor in fear. "He outranks us all!"

"What do we do, Stephano?" Pewdie asked, holding onto his friend for protection.

"For once, Pewdie..." Stephano sighed, hanging his head in defeat. "...I have no idea."

"Wait a minute!" Said Mark, looking around in almost panic. "Where's Tiny Box Tim?!"

"I'm over here!"

They all turned to the main entrance, where Tim stood with a triumphant look on his face.

"Where the hell did you run off to?!" Mark asked, his tone like the one of a worried parent.

"I just went outside to fetch an old friend of mine."

Before Mark could ask, the familiar growls and footsteps of the most feared creature in Brennenburg Castle started echoing from the darkened hallway.

"You didn't!" Gonzales hissed, his horn simmering down once again.

"I did." Tim retorted. "You see, Gonzales, one of the advantages of being little is that I can hide wherever I want."

The footsteps sounded like they were getting closer, and the growls were starting to get louder.

"I've been watching you through all this pony ordeal. I knew you had imprisoned the Bro, and I knew where you kept the key to his cell."

The footsteps now sounded like they were mere inches away from the door.

"I knew how badly you were treating him and how badly he wanted to get even with you. But most importantly, I know how he's immune to your or any other pony's magic..."

A pair of mangled clawed hands appeared from inside the doorway, causing Gonzales to lower his wings and take a step back.

"...and I know that, despite all your almightiness, you have no idea how to use your wings."

Finally the Bro's full figure came into view, looking as gruesome as ever. Tiny Box Tim turned towards him and gave him a big smile.

"He's all yours." Tim declared as he gestured towards the cowering silver Unicorn.

If they didn't know him any better, they would've said they almost saw the Bro smile before he started pursuing Gonzales at his own pace.

"NO! STAY BACK!" Gonzales screamed as he clumsily backed away from the creature, almost tripping on his own hooves in the process.

He tried shooting the Bro with beams from his horn, but that had no effect on him. If anything, it just angered him further. Gonzales ran into another room just as the Bro was inches away from him and they heard nothing for a few seconds. Then came a blood-curdling screech and the sound of flesh being torn off. And then nothing.

Tim was smiling to himself when he felt someone embracing him from the side.

"My lil' biscuit, you saved us!" Mark exclaimed as he hugged the colt close.

"It was nothing." He humbly replied.

"Good work, Tim." Said Stephano as he and the rest of the gang approached him. "You'll make a fine soldier, someday."

"Wow... Thanks, Stephano!"

Suddenly they all heard a loud moan behind them. Turning around they saw the Bro just standing there, causing them all to step back with a yelp.

"It's OK, he's cool!" Tim intervened before looking up at the creature. "What's up?"

The Bro released another moan as he lowered his right arm towards the colt, a small glass bottle in his clawed hand.

"Cool, you got the cure!" Tim took hold of the bottle and grinned at him. "Thanks, pal!" He turned to the rest of his friends. "Does anyone know how this works?"

"Let me see." Said Mr. Chair. Tim gave him the bottle and the unicorn read the label as he adjusted his glasses. "Says here that everyone needs to take only a small sip and it will take effect immediately."

"Who should go first?" Asked Piggeh, eyeing everyone in the room.

"I think Pewdie should do it." Tim suggested. Everyone turned to look at the Swede.

"M-me?" Pewdie stuttered, feeling like he was suddenly left under the spotlight. "Why me?"

"You were the one dragged into all of this. Gonzales did all this just to kill you, so I think you deserve to go first."

"He's got a point." Jack agreed.

"Well... OK, then." Pewdie complied.

Mr. Chair gave Pewdie the bottle and the Swede took out the cork. He stared at the clear liquid in the bottle before looking up at his friends, all staring at him expectantly. He smiled at them and moved the bottle up to his lips.

"See you all on the other side." He commented, and tilted the bottle into his mouth.


	7. Am I Dreaming?

After everyone took a sip of Gonzales' cure, they were all back to their original forms. Soon all there was in the room were three humans, a small golden statue, a chair, an undead pig, a small rock and a tiny box. Pewdie and Jack were in their pajamas, having been asleep when they were dragged into the 'Amnesia' world, while Mark was simply wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Pewdie and Jack snickered at their friend.

"What? I told you I was recording when Tiny Box Tim called me!" Mark complained, slightly irritated.

"Once a pants-less gamer, always a pants-less gamer." Jack chuckled.

"I don't know about you guys..." Pewdie yawned. "...but I'm beat."

"Me too." Jack agreed, stretching his arms out. "We should get going."

"Exactly HOW do we get out of here?" Mark asked uneasily.

Jack and Mark both turned to Pewdie, waiting for an answer. The Swede stared, just as confused as them.

"I don't know, actually." He declared. "I just woke up here."

"Then how are we supposed to get home?" Inquired Mark, throwing his arms up in irritation.

Pewdie looked down around his feet until he spotted his good friend, the golden statue. He picked him up and brought him close to his face.

"Do you know how to get us home, Stephano?" Pewdie asked the small Egyptian statue in his hands.

"Actually, I do." Stephano remarked, a triumphant smile on his face. "And it's quite simple."

"Awesome! How do we do it?"

"You just have to wake up."

Pewdie blinked twice, his mind going a mile a minute as he stared blankly at his friend, trying to grasp what he had just said.

"Are you telling me this was all just a dream?!" He finally exclaimed, feeling like he was going crazy.

"That's right." Stephano calmly stated.

"But it was all so real... There's no way this was a dream!"

"You want me to prove it?" Stephano cocked a brow at him.

"Yes, please." Pewdie sighed as he tried to calm himself.

"Very well."

Stephano moved his hand up to his head and grabbed the top of his turban. He pulled at it and off came his head. Pewdie just stared silently, looking from Stephano's headless body to the head in his hand over and over.

"Will this do?" Stephano's head asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, that'll do." Pewdie said weakly, starting to feel like he was going to pass out.

Pewdie screamed as he sat up on his bed, panting and sweating bullets as he grasped his bed sheets. He looked around and saw he was back in his room. He felt his face and realized he was back to normal. He looked over to his girlfriend, who was sleeping soundly at his side, nothing but her massive hair showing from under the covers. He sighed in extreme relief; he was home.

"Marzia?" He shook his girlfriend until he felt her move. "I just had the weirdest dream. And it felt so real..."

"Really?" Marzia turned to her boyfriend, showing she had a muzzle instead of a regular face. Pewdie froze; she was a pony! "What was it about?"

Pewdie couldn't take it anymore. He just grabbed his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Edgar Allan Pug woke up startled, his mind replaying the dream he just had. His owner and some characters from a game he played as ponies? Why on Earth would he dream about something like that?

Then he remembered he had fallen asleep on the living room couch. In front of him the TV was on, the credits from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' rolling on the screen. He pressed the off button on the remote, the screen going black and darkness falling upon the otherwise dimly-lit room. Edgar sighed, stretching himself on the couch a making himself comfortable.

"That's it. No more 'My Little Pony' before bed." He thought before going back to sleep.


End file.
